


The Ships That Never Sailed

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Matchmaking, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pairs of hearts that failed to find each other in the real Narnia, and one pair that did. Very, very AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ships That Never Sailed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis.

**Prologue**

Deep down Polly Plummer has always been a secret romantic, often burying her nose in mediaeval romances and rereading her favorite fairy tales. So then, hearing about the others' times in Narnia, she read between the lines, asked subtle questions. Her heart soared over budding romance, ached at lost opportunities, and broke for young hearts separated by worlds and time.

Now they are all truly home. In the real Narnia, with dear friends old and new...and _Aslan._

Here Polly thinks surely, _finally_ , things will turn out right.

~~~ 

**I.**

The reunion that is most touching for Polly is the one between Lucy and Caspian. She has grown close with the young girl and sensed the heartbreak Lucy attempted to conceal over her final leave-taking of the king after the voyage on the Dawn Treader. Polly sighs with satisfaction as the two go off arm in arm, heads bent close as they talk, appearing to pick up where they have left off.

So it comes as a shock the day she witnesses Tirian press a lingering kiss to Lucy's hand, who flushes and smiles shyly. Well! Later that evening, Caspian approaches her, Mr. Tumnus, and the Pevensies, and nervously asks Susan about a friendly archery contest. Susan's stammering acceptance makes everything crystal clear. _Well, indeed!_

~~~ 

**II.**

Edmund and Ramandu's daughter have caught Polly's eye and interest for a long time. When Lucy related the Dawn Treader's company meeting Ramandu and his daughter, Edmund had grown quieter than usual, eyes focused on the floor, cheeks pink (or maybe it had been the firelight). Now he appears at ease in the lovely girl's presence, less serious. And the many smiles she gives him make her glow. A fine pair they make, complimenting the other with their respective serious and light natures.

Until the star's daughter is frequently seen walking about with Puddleglum's funny hat on her head. And Edmund spends hours at the green dryad's tree, listening to her with a wistful expression on his face.

Polly can only shake her head. Wonders will never cease.

~~~ 

**III.**

It is Eustace and Jill whom Polly has her heart set on. This is due to observing them for the last five years or more. How they constantly, loudly bickered. The secret protectiveness, helping hand they offered each other. It should have just been a matter of time until they realized what was really between them. Only they never did. Not even when Polly gave the two copies of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ to try nudge things along. Here in Narnia they carry on as before, always together, now arguing a little less, and displaying their fondness more willingly. Perhaps now the circumstances are right.

Sadly, Polly's hopes are spectacularly dashed one night at dinner when Corin announces that the Lady Jill Pole has made him the happiest of princes by accepting his request to court her. ( _How...when did that happen?_ she wonders, nearly fainting in disbelief.) And even more so three months later when, again, Corin stands up at the dinner table, this time to proclaim he and Jill will be having a double wedding with Lord Eustace Scrubb and Lasaraleen Tarkheena. ( _ **Whooooo?!**_ )

~~~

**IV.**

"Everything is more wonderful here compared to the old Narnia. So is it not reasonable to think that, since certain people could not be together there, they would be here?!"

It is the third straight day Polly vents her frustrations about "her couples" to Digory.

"Every match I've made, tried to help along, has broken up. And now the pairs are all mixed up!" It really is nearly too much for the romantic in Polly to bear.

"But not every couple with a second chance here has failed, Polly!" Digory exclaims suddenly, having previously only contributed to the discussion with nods and noncommittal hums.

Polly whirls around to face her friend, no longer white-haired and wrinkled but fresh and young like herself.

"Truly?" she lightly frowns, confused as he steps closer. "Which one?"

She is caught off guard when Digory draws her into his arms. His firm, warm lips kissing hers gently and tenderly stun her. _This cannot be real…_ Dazedly, Polly opens her eyes when he ends the kiss. His arms about her loosen but do not let her go. For a moment they stare searchingly at one another.

"This one," Digory says a bit breathlessly, an underlying sense of vulnerability in his tone.

Polly looks down at her hands which at some point came to rest against his chest. The two of them, impossible! _...Or perhaps more plausible_ , she muses, unsummoned memories flashing through her mind. It almost seems possible. _Inevitable_. How has she not seen this, _him_ before?

"Oh," the word comes out on a long, quiet exhale. She peeks up at Digory. His expression is wary and faintly hopeful. Smiling softly, she tilts her head up. And Polly quite forgets about such things as silly pairings and dashed expectations, melting at the way his arms embrace her tighter and he meets her halfway, kissing her with passionate joy.

THE END


End file.
